Recuerdame
by VerteBraker97
Summary: Una tipa es secuestrada por el Guasón.¿pero que pasaria si esta mujer es mas que solo un rehen? Joker/OC. nada romantico. es mi primer fanfic... disfrutenlo...


**RECUERDAME**

Todo empezó a dar vueltas mientras recuperaba la conciencia, se sentía mareada y no sabía donde rayos estaba. Cuando se despertó por completo se encontró a ella misma atada en una silla y con la boca amordazada. Por lo que veía a su alrededor, debía de estar en una bodega abandonada o algo por el estilo. Empezó a forcejear y a gritar, aunque sonara apagado, y de repente oyó una voz detrás de ella-"¿sabes? No deberías de gastar tus energías así…nadie vendrá por ti de todos modos"- Intento ver de reojo al dueño de la voz, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió… El sujeto detrás de ella era el criminal conocido como el Guasón. Los gritos pararon y entonces un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser, aunque el forcejeo no paro. Ahora con mas ganas quería salir de ahí, cerro sus ojos y deseo que todo fuera una pesadilla, un espejismo provocado por su retorcida imaginación y que cuando volviera a abrir los ojos estaría en su habitación, riéndose de las tonterías que soñaba, pero sintió algo frio rozándole la garganta y una respiración sobre su cara. Obviamente no era un sueño y cuando abriera los ojos no necesariamente iba a reírse mucho. Abrió los ojos y ahí estaba parado frente a ella, el Príncipe Payaso del Crimen. Con su verdoso cabello, su maquillaje y con esa horrible sonrisa amarilla…-"¡Hola, hola! ¡Buenos días bella durmiente!"- dijo, aun sin apartar el cuchillo de su garganta.-"sabes, debo de admitir"…-dijo, deteniéndose solo para lamer sus labios-"…que cuando te traje aquí, pensé que darías un poco mas de pelea. Luces como esas que les gusta pelear"-empezó a reír, y esa risa tan oscura hizo que volviera a sentir escalofríos. La pobre estaba empezando a sudar frio. De repente sus miradas se cruzaron.-"¿Qué?"- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción-"¿tienes miedo nena? ¿Te espanto?"- Iba a volver a cerrar los ojos, a decirle que si, incluso iba a llorar, pero por alguna razón algo en su interior le dijo que le sostuviera la mirada, que mirara a lo más profundo de su alma. Lo hizo, miro eso ojos, esos profundos y penetrantes ojos y se encontró con una mirada demasiado conocida, había algo en el Guasón que le resultaba tan familiar. Y cayó a la cuenta. Y dejo de tener miedo. Intento decir algo, pero la mordaza se lo impedía.-"oh claro, que maleducado soy… listo, ahora puedes decirme que tanto te hice mojar los pantalones".- pero en lugar de eso había una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro…ni un rastro de miedo, nada de angustia, ni siquiera un poquito de desesperación. ¿¡Que rayos sucedía con esta tipa!? ¿Que acaso no sabía quien era? ¿O todas las cosas que había hecho? ¿No le asustaba que posiblemente este fuera su último día de vida? Tal vez estaba incluso mas loca que él. Ella ya lo estaba pensando así, ya que no podía evitar sentir simpatía por el payaso…-"Dime psicópata, pero la verdad me agradas mucho Guasón"-dijo, y una pequeña risa se escapo de la muchacha. El Guasón la miro perplejo. Oficialmente la locura si era contagiosa.-"¿que dijiste?"- "dije que no te considero un monstruo, no te considero un caso perdido y tampoco te temo…jamás podría temerte, Jack". Fuertes declaraciones para alguien que….esperen un minuto…¿¡como rayos lo había llamado?!

"En serio, ¿no sabes quien soy?"-" ¡Claro que lo se! Eres mi rehén, ¡tontita!"-"¡NO!….me refiero, ¿me recuerdas Jack? ¿Recuerdas quien fuiste antes…. Yo se quien eres, lo vi en tu mirada…. Pero tu, ¿sabes quien eres, lo recuerdas?" "Obvio que lo se…¡Soy el Guasón! Siempre lo fui, y ¡siempre lo seré! HA HA HA"- En serio estaba tan metido en su papel, en esa pequeña fantasía…que había olvidado su pasado…. Y ciertamente, de la manera más honesta, el guasón no sabia de que rayos hablaba aquella mujer. Los constantes cambios y modificaciones que hacia a su historia hacían que se confundiera, que entrelazara las mentiras con la verdad, y muchos recuerdos verdaderos eran enterrados sobre tanta ficción. La chica lo miro a los ojos-"¿no recuerdas aquel día? ¿Lo triste que estaba? ¿Cómo tu fuiste el único que decidió apoyarme?"- se notaba la confusión en la cara del tipo.- "¿¡NADA?! ¿¡NAAAADAAAAA?! "-Estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

Había muchas contradicciones en la mente del Guasón…no sabia que creer, no tenia forma de burlarse de la situación, no podía…. Dejar de pensar que tal vez lo que le decía era real. Una pequeña voz en su interior le decía que pensara bien… de todas las personas en Gótica porque la eligió a ella. De todas las listas de potenciales rehenes, gente rica, poderosa….porque eligió una muchacha cualquiera, tan común y corriente que, si la hubiera matado en ese mismo momento, nadie notaria su ausencia….¿Eh? porque lo hizo… porque…..

El Guasón se quito simplemente de ahí, camino hasta la esquina mas alejada de la muchacha y se puso en una posición fetal, se abrazó las piernas, bajo la cabeza y empezó a hacer un sonido apagado, una suave risa, casi una carcajada… pero en el interior no reía para nada. Estaba siendo atrapado por los fantasmas de su pasado, y estaba muy confundido y afectado por lo que le acababan de decir. Por lo que su cabeza le decía. Ya no sabía que creer o que sentir. Estuvo asi durante algunos minutos, se levanto y simplemente camino hacia el fondo de la bodega.-¿oye, que haces?" "¿A dónde v…"- ¡BLAM! Lo último que ve la muchacha es a su captor con un tubo de metal en la cabeza y después todo se pone negro.

* * *

Despierta. Esta acostada y tiene el peor dolor de cabeza que ha sentido en toda su vida. Se levanta lentamente y siente una suave brisa en la cara, todavía esta muy confundida. Lo primero que ve son arboles, y gente. Luego se da cuenta que esta acostada en una banca, así que por default….debe de estar en un parque. ¿Cómo rayos llego allí? Oh claro, ya recordó esa "charla" que tuvo con el Guasón. Parpadea varias veces, todavía adolorida. Se toca la cabeza y hay sangre, por lo que no debió de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde eso. Se levanta y camina, algo mareada…. Algún día podrá ubicarse y llegar a su casa…. Al menos eso espera….

Mientras, en alguna otra parte de la ciudad esta el payaso terrorista, en su guarida. Esta acostado, dormido…. Y las memorias empiezan a llegar….

-es un día muy oscuro, con negras nubes amenazando con una gigantesca tormenta. Un sujeto va caminando, con la cabeza baja y trae la capucha de su chamarra puesta. Va mirando el suelo, esperando pasar desapercibido, y que nadie note las horribles marcas en su cara. Mira hacia arriba y ve a las demás personas, todas en su pequeño mundo con sus pequeños problemas. La lluvia empieza a caer, y mientras todos se cubren las cabezas o se meten a algún edificio, el simplemente va caminando, con los pensamientos mas oscuros que las nubes sobre su cabeza, hasta que algo lo detiene.

Es una pequeña figura, que esta parada en una acera, es una niña pequeña. No ha de tener más de ocho o nueve años, trae puesto un vestido rasgado y sucio y parece estar llorando. Esta empapada, simplemente ahí, quieta. El sujeto se acerca más a ella. Le sorprende que los demás sean tan egoístas como para no ver a un pobre ser en desgracia, pidiendo ayuda… cuando llega junto a ella sus miradas se encuentran, la mirada de la niña es tan pesada, tan llena de desgracia y tristeza….como la de él. La suciedad del vestido es sangre, y esta temblando no necesariamente de frio. La pequeña se va alejando lentamente, pero el la detiene "espera, no quiero dañarte, quiero ayudar…" y otra vez se encuentran sus miradas. La niña mira las marcas en la cara de aquel extraño "¿también a ti te hicieron daño los tipos malos?". La pequeña procedió a levantarse una manga del vestido, revelando una horrible herida de cuchillo, que abarcaba todo el brazo de la niña. El sujeto ya no sentía lastima, sino empatía por ella. Busco en el bolsillo de su chamarra, y saco una barra de chocolate. "¿quieres?" la niña sonrió, y se le iluminaron los ojos." Es mejor que nos cubramos". La pequeña tomo la mano del tipo y corrieron hasta un kiosco. "soy Jack Napier, a propósito" " s..soy...Allana"…

La lluvia seguía cayendo como si fuera un diluvio, y solo dos almas se veían caminando a través de la tormenta. "mami y papi ya no van a volver…" "entonces quédate conmigo, vivamos juntos, aunque sea por un par de días" "¿es en serio señor Jack?" "¡Por supuesto!" y justamente, el negro día de aquel sujeto, fue iluminado por una pequeña criatura igual de desgraciada que él. –

A la mañana siguiente, en una casa cualquiera, una chica se levanta de la cama. Esta toda adormilada, pero feliz. Solo ella sabe la odisea que tuvo que vivir para llegar ahí, desubicada, sin dinero y con una bendita herida de tubo en la cabeza. Repite la rutina de todos los días. Salir y recoger el periódico. Pero hubo algo diferente esta vez. En lugar de eso, había una barra de chocolate y…. y un naipe frente a su puerta. Cautelosamente recogió los objetos, mirando a todas partes, y dio un portazo. Maravillada miro los objetos que tenia en la mano. Tal vez si quedaba algo de humanidad en aquel payaso.


End file.
